


According To You (Meanie)

by honeyxiumin



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band), meanie - Fandom
Genre: Based on a song, I made soonyoung a bitch I'm SORRY, M/M, Seventeen - Freeform, meanie, mingyu is soft for wonwoo, soft, wonwooxsoonyoung for like a minute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 15:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15099638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyxiumin/pseuds/honeyxiumin
Summary: Kwon Soonyoung and Jeon Wonwoo were the perfect couple.Until Soonyoung started making Wonwoo feel worthless.But the one who is always there to make it better is none other than Wonwoo's friend, Kim Mingyu.





	According To You (Meanie)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song 'According To You' by Orianthi
> 
> Here's the link: https://youtu.be/Pu1aQvm5MrU 
> 
> I would listen to the song while reading because it gives a better picture :)
> 
> Also I love Soonyoung, this is just a story, I know he is such a sweetheart, trust me.

 

Jeon Wonwoo and Kwon Soonyoung had been dating for a month, the perfect college couple they became. The love they had for each other was well shown.

But lately, there seemed to be less love.

And the couple seemed to not be so perfect after all.

Soonyoung started changing. Making Wonwoo feel worthless, insulting him and making sure to bring him down. It was like his true colors were showing. And to make it worse, Soonyoung started flirting with other people. The main person being Lee Jihoon.

It would always upset Wonwoo but he always knew there would be someone to make it better. His best friend Kim Mingyu who made him feel worth something.

The _**first**_ time Soonyoung made Wonwoo feel bad about himself was after they got their grades from their finale for science.

They met up at their special table for lunch, Soonyoung stealing half of Wonwoo's sandwich because he never brought his lunch.

"Hey baby, what'd you make on your finale?"

Wonwoo swallowed his bite and smiled. "I ended up making a nintey-three! What about you?"

Soonyoung snorted. "You made a ninety-three? That's unbelievable! I made a ninety-eight!"

Wonwoo bit his lip and nodded. "That's nice Soonyoung."

"I guess that makes you dumber than me! And they call me the stupid one. Next time you should let me tutor you!"

Wonwoo's heart broke slightly. "Guess so."

Soonyoung checked his phone. "Hey I'm going to go eat with Jihoon, his treat. I'll see you later yeah?" Wonwoo nodded and Soonyoung got up, kissing Wonwoo's head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Wonwoo sat there alone, thinking about what Soonyoung said.

He didn't notice Mingyu walking up to him, a big smile on his face.

"Wonwoo!" 

Wonwoo looked up and smiled slightly. "Hey."

Mingyu sat down across from him. "Where's Soonyoung?"

"Oh, he went to eat with Jihoon."

Mingyu frowned at the mention of the other. "What a jerk."

Wonwoo shrugged.

"I want you to try this lasagna I made! I need your opinion on it because your opinion is the only one I care about." Wonwoo smiled slightly, taking a bite.

"Mhm Mingyu, this is so good! Best I've ever had! I could live off your cooking." Mingyu smiled, blushing slightly, and started eating his food.

"Oh hey, what'd you make on the science finale?" Wonwoo's smile dropped.

"Apparently a bad grade, um a ninety-three. What about you?"

Mingyu looked at him confused. "Wonwoo, that's a very good grade! I made a eighty-eight. That's not a good grade. I don't know why you are saying that, nonsense!"

Wonwoo bit his lip, looking down. "Well Soonyoung said it was a bad grade."

"Pardon my language but who gives a fuck what Soonyoung says! He probably had to cheat to get a good grade! You did amazing and that's that!"

Wonwoo smiled. "Thank you Gyu. You're always so sweet to me." Mingyu smiled. "You're welcome. I love you that's why!" Wonwoo giggled. "I love you too."

The _**second**_ time it happened, Wonwoo was at work at the coffee shop when Soonyoung stormed in, looking slightly angry.

Wonwoo looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Hey Soony-"

"You bought the wrong protein bars."

Wonwoo frowned. "W-What?"

"You bought the wrong protein bars. You know which ones I like so why did you buy the wrong ones?"

"I-I'm sorry Soonyoung. I wasn't paying attention I guess an-"

"God Wonwoo, you're so useless! You had one job and you failed me!"

Wonwoo bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry."

"Yeah whatever, I'm going to go see Jihoon and go buy the right ones. I'll see you at home. Love you."

"Okay, love you too."

Soonyoung walked out and in walked Mingyu, smiling wide.

"Hello beautiful!"

"Hey Mingyu, the usual?"

Mingyu frowned slightly and nodded, notcing the change in Wonwoo's mood. "What's wrong Won?"

Wonwoo finished his drink, putting whip cream on top. He handed the cup over to Mingyu.

"Do you think I'm useless Gyu?"

Mingyu's eyes widen, becoming angry. "No you're not! Who told you that?"

"Well Soonyoung did because I got the wrong protein bars for him and I don't know anymore."

"Again, Wonwoo, he's stupid and you shouldn't listen to him. You're perfect the way you are baby."

Wonwoo smiled wide. "Thank you Gyu." Mingyu smiled. "Of course! So when do you get off for your shift?" Wonwoo looked at his watch.

"In five minutes." Mingyu nodded. "Great, I'll sit and wait."

The _**third**_ time it happen, Wonwoo and Soonyoung were sitting on their couch talking about places to eat at for dinner tonight.

"You can choose any place you want to go but I'm just letting you know there's this nice italian place we could go too. Me and Jihoon went and it's amazing."

Wonwoo thought for a moment, not feeling italian tonight also not wanting to go where Soonyoung has been with Jihoon. "I have been in the mood for burgers all day, how about that cute diner that just opened?"

Soonyoung sighed. "But the food there is amazing! Come on! We can dress up all nice and sexy, you know I love when you get all dressed up for." Soonyoung winked.

Wonwoo smiled slightly. "I know you do but I really want a burger and I'm not in the mood to dress up. Plus you said it was my pick."

Soonyoung stood up and groaned. "God Wonwoo! You're so difficult and hard to please! No one can ever do anything nice for you!"

Wonwoo was taken back, scared of Soonyoung since he was yelling. "I-I'm sorry, we can go to the italian place if you'd like."

"God dammit Wonwoo! Stop changing your mind! Pick one!"

Wonwoo stuttered. "I-I..."

"You know what, forget it. I just wanted to take you to some place nice but you ruined it. I'm going out with Jihoon. Goodbye." Wonwoo watched him leave, jumping slightly when Soonyoung slammed the door shut.

Wonwoo sat there, feeling tears form in his eyes. 

He heard a knock at the door and quickly wiped away his tears, standing up and going to the door. He looked through the peep hole and saw it was Mingyu. His smile brighten.

Mingyu has been the only person making him happy lately.

He opened the door and Mingyu walked in, smiling wide.

"I am taking you out tonight!"

"Sounds good to me, Soonyoung bailed on me to go out with Jihoon. Um you can pick." Mingyu frowned at that.

"Well he's a loser and missing out on hanging with a beautiful boy like you." Wonwoo blushed slightly.

"Also, you pick! I'm the one taking you out! It doesn't matter to me where we go as long as I'm with you and you're happy and having a good time."

Wonwoo smiled. "Well I've been in the mood for burgers all day but if you want something else thats fine!"

Mingyu shook his head, grabbing Wonwoo's hand. "Nope! Burgers are fine! We can go to that new diner that just opened. It's very cute, like you."

Wonwoo smiled and nodded. "Lets go."

The fourth time it happen Wonwoo was trying to hurry and get to the auditorium for Soonyoung's dance competition. He's been so tired lately that he thought he could lay down and rest for a bit but he lost track of time.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, Soonyoung was calling him.

He quickly answered.

**( _Soonyoung_ is italicized and Wonwoo is normal text)**

"Soonyou-"

" _Why aren't you here yet? I go on in five minutes Wonwoo!_ "

"I know and I'm sorry! I haven't been sleeping lately and I took a nap and lost track of time!"

" _Oh my god Wonwoo, you're always napping! This is a important competition for me and you know that!_ "

"I know but I'm coming! I'm almost there!"

" _Forget it Wonwoo. You could never show up on time even if it would save your life!_ "

Wonwoo fought back tears.

"S-Soonyoung I'm sorry."

" _Don't bother coming now. We are going up. At least Jihoon is here to support me._ "

"Okay. See you at home."

" _Yeah whatever._ "

Soonyoung hung up quickly, leaving Wonwoo alone to cry.

He turned around went back home, not noticing Mingyu had asked him to come over.

He didn't notice until his phone buzzed again, Mingyu texting him again. He grew worried and quickly drove in the direction towards Mingyu's place.

He pulled up and quickly ran into the apartment, running up to Mingyu's place.

He knocked on the door, Mingyu opening it and smiling wide. "Hey Won! Come in please! I'm glad you could make it!"

Wonwoo nodded, walking inside. "Yeah I'm sorry I was late. I hope you aren't mad at me. I was headed home and didn't see your text but quickly raced over when I did."

Mingyu shook his head. "I would never be mad at you! You could of took your time! As long as you are coming over, it's fine to take all the time you need. No rush."

Wonwoo smiled slightly. "Thank you Gyu, so what are we going to do?"

"Watch movies!"

The _**fifth**_ and _**last**_ time that Wonwoo had enough of Soonyoung and his attitude was when they were leaving campus.

"Hey Won, do you find anyone cute here? I won't get mad, I'm just curious."

Wonwoo thought of Mingyu but shook his head, not wanting Soonyoung to know. "Not really, just you."

"Cute, but if I had to choose I'd say Lee Jihoon."

Wonwoo frowned. "Yeah he's cute, he seems nice too."

"Oh trust me, he really is. Infact, he's not only cute but hot."

Wonwoo stopped walking. "What?"

"What? He's hot! Like damn I would smash."

"Soonyoung..."

"You know, why can't you look like him Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo wanted to throw up. "Um I'm going to go meet up with Mingyu for a project but I'll catch you later yeah?" He really just wanted to meet with Mingyu and cry but he wasn't going to tell Soonyoung that.

"Oh yeah that's fine! I won't be home though, I've got plans with Soonyoung."

Wonwoo nodded and quickly walked away, texting Mingyu to meet him at the picnic table they usually eat lunch at.

When Mingyu arrived, he sat down across from Wonwoo.

"Won, I've been thinking lately and I really have something I want to tell you. I need to get it off my chest."

"I have something I need to tell you too, Mingyu."

"You first."

Wonwoo looked down at his hands. "Soonyoung just called me ugly. He asked me why I couldn't look like Lee Jihoon. All he does it hangout and talk about Jihoon to me. He's been so mean to me lately Mingyu. He's called me useless and stupid. He's said so many rude things to me, I would start to feel like that. It's like his true colors were showing."

"That fucking dick."

Wonwoo looked up and saw Mingyu looking angry. Wonwoo reached across the table and grabbed his hand.

"But when I talked to you and hungout with you, you would make me feel worth it. Like I meant a whole lot to you. Like you were my own boyfriend Mingyu. And I thank you for that. I love you."

Mingyu smiled wide, squeezing Wonwoo's hand but holding on.

"Oh Won, I would love to call you mine. This is what I wanted to tell you. I think you're the most beautifulest person on the planet and you mean so much to me. You always make my day better and I can never get you out of my head. God I am in love with you Wonwoo. You're amazing and have a incredible personailty. Soonyoung is a fucking idiot for how he's treated you. You deserve so much better than him, someone who will treat you right."

Wonwoo smiled wide, tears forming in his eyes.

"Gyu, you're so sweet. I don't deserve you."

"Wonwoo, I just want to call you mine so bad."

Wonwoo looked up at him. "Then why don't you."

Mingyu looked at him surprised. "What?"

"Why don't you call me yours Gyu?"

"But Soonyoung..."

"Soonyoung who?" Mingyu chuckled and Wonwoo couldn't help but let out a giggle.

"Well Jeon Wonwoo, will you be mine and let me treat you like a princess?"

Wonwoo glared playfully. "I'm not a princess Gyu."

"But that doesn't mean you shouldn't be treated like one! And you didn't answer my question!"

Wonwoo laughed, Mingyu smiling wide.

"Yes Gyu, I'll be yours.

"Finally, let's go back to my place and cuddle."

Wonwoo smiled and nodded, both of them heading to his place and cuddling in Mingyu's bed.

"I'm going to call Soonyoung and end it."

Mingyu nodded, pulling Wonwoo close against him. "I'll be here for support." Wonwoo smiled and kissed his cheek, reaching for his phone and dialling the number.

** ( _Soonyoung_ is italicized and Wonwoo is normal) **

" _Hey Wonwoo, what's up?_ "

"I'm breaking up with you."

" _W-What?!_ "

"I'm done with you Soonyoung."

" _But baby, wait please!_ "

"No, don't call me that. I am dating Mingyu now and only he can call me that." 

" _Give me one good reason why he's a better boyfriend than me?! Why he would treat you better than I did?!_ "

"According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless, I can't do anything right. According to you I'm difficult, hard to please, forever changing my mind. According to you I'm a mess who can't show up on time even if it would save my life. But according to Mingyu, I'm beautiful, incredible, he can't get me out of his head. According to him I'm funny, irresistible, everything he ever wanted. Everything is opposite and I have nothing to lose. He's into me for everything I'm not, according to you. So goodbye Soonyoung, forever. I'm staying with Mingyu now."

" _Wonwoo, wa-_ "

Wonwoo ended the call, blocking his number immediately and throwing his phone to the side.

He turned over and snuggled into Mingyu's chest, letting out a relieved sigh. "I'm so proud of you baby."

"Thank you Gyu."

"I love you."

Wonwoo looked up at him, Mingyu looking down and smiling.

Wonwoo smiled wide. "I love you too."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all enjoyed xoxo


End file.
